


The Almost Kiss

by thouartavillain



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Based on a True Story, Completed, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Michael is nervous, One-Shot, Post-Squip, boyf riends — Freeform, i just have a lot of feelings, jeremy thinks he screwed everything up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:31:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thouartavillain/pseuds/thouartavillain
Summary: Michael and Jeremy go to see the school play, The Outsiders. Michael thinks Jeremy is flirting with him, but can't tell for sure. Afterwards things get steamy outside of the cafeteria... or would have if Michael didn't (in his own words) screw everything up.Aka that one time thouartavillain (me) was almost kissed by their best friend and decided to turn it into a fanfic.





	The Almost Kiss

After a week of Michael telling Jeremy he'd be there and two hours of begging, he'd finally convinced Jeremy to go to the school play with him. By the time Michael had talked him into it was thirty minutes until the show started, and he was already there. Jeremy's dad would have to drive him since he didn't have his license yet. Michael loved to tease him about it. Jeremy would be lucky if he got there before the show started.

He knew Jeremy didn't want to come to the show after his and Christine's break up. It wasn't his fault. Christine had discovered she was aromantic that was nobody's fault. Jeremy decided to quit doing drama. But Christine, oddly enough, had been the one to push Michael to try and confess his feelings for Jeremy. He just wasn't sure if it was going to happen.

The drama teacher stepped onto stage and began to ramble on about the production of the play and how hard everyone worked.

"We welcome you to our production of The Outsiders," the director said right as Jeremy walked in the auditorium. Michael had heard the doors open and whipped around to see if it was him. He quickly waved the other boy over to where he'd sat. Michael had been forced to sit by Rich's mom when she'd grabbed him and started talking his ear off. Rich and Jake had managed to get the two biggest parts in The Outsiders, with Rich playing PonyBoy.

"Great timing," Michael whispered as Jeremy sat down.

"I know the best, right?" Jeremy replied with a grin.

The two sat in silence occasionally sharing glances as the play progressed. Michael could feel Jeremy looking at him every so often. He leaned over to whisper in the other boy's ear.

"What?" Jeremy turned to look at him.

"What?" Michael only shook his head and grinned. Finally it was intermission. Michael really, really needed a pee. He went as fast as he could as to not leave Jeremy alone. It was when he got back he finally got his first good look at Jeremy. He'd been sick for the past few days, and Michael hadn't seen him. Jeremy had just gotten a new haircut that looked great on him, he was wearing a t-shirt that looked perfect on him, and looked adorably sleepy.

"So Christine told me that at their first performance Jake had a wardrobe malfunction." Jeremy said as soon as Michael sat down.

"Oh really?"

"Yea, apparently the whole audience saw... well... Jake junior." Michael laughed so hard he couldn't breathe.

"H-how? He's wearing jeans!" He exclaimed. Jeremy only shrugged.

"Apparently he was going commando." This sent the both of them into a giggle fit. The house lights went down, which shut both of them up. While Michael loved his friends and loved seeing them perform, The Outsiders was boring him. So he decided to start poking Jeremy.

"What?" Jeremy hissed and Michael only shrugged. He poked Jeremy again. Jeremy only shook his head and poked him back. They continued poking each other on the arms, the thighs, and once in the stomach. Then Jeremy poked Michael's pinkie and Michael poked him back. Their hands were resting centimeters apart. It was like Michael could feel Jeremy's hand inching closer to his. Was he going to hold his hand? Then Michael's hand had to twitch and ruin it all. Jeremy withdrew his hand. Micheal poked him again, but Jeremy only shook his head. Michael crossed his arms across his chest. So Jeremy was shutting him out? Two could do that.

Ten minutes later Jeremy poked him again. Michael poked him back. Then Jeremy began to tell him some drama stories. Michael was sure the rest of the audience, including Rich's mom, hated them for whispering, but Jeremy was just too funny. He'd missed him so much while he'd been sick. Sure, this close proximity didn't help Michael's crush, but it didn't hurt to let him imagine they were here on a date.

When the play ended Jeremy and Michael went to go talk to the cast.

"Jeremy, we've missed you!" Was constantly called out to the brunette. Michael only smiled and told everyone good job, until they got to Christine.

"Hey boys! Michael so good to see you!" The short girl gave him a hug.

"Hey, Christine," Michael replied as he watch Jeremy talk to Jake and Rich.

"Do you want a tour of the stage?" She asked Michael snapping him out of whatever fantasy he'd fallen into.

"Oh, sure. Why not?"

"Jeremy, come on! We're showing Michael the stage!" Christine called out. Jeremy, Jake, and Rich followed Christine into the auditorium, and Michael had no choice but to join them. They began to tell funny stories about rehearsals and past shows. Michael couldn't help but laugh, but his attention was focused on the brightest thing in the room, Jeremy. He may have quit drama, but he still looked so at home on the stage.

Christine showed Jake, Rich, and a few of their friends into the dressing rooms to give them a full tour. Michael went to follow but Jeremy stopped him to tell him a story about a piano stuck in a corner.

"So yea, now we can never get it out." Michael chuckled. Jeremy paused and scooped Michael up in a bear hug. He was surprised but hugged tightly back. Jeremy's shirt was so soft and he smelled so nice. As they pulled apart Jeremy's eyes flickered down. Was he? Michael thought. No there's no way he was looking at my lips. But Jeremy's eyes flickered to Michael's lips again, he leaned in, and he knew. Jeremy was going to try and kiss him. His heart immediately began to race and his palms grew sweaty and he thought he might puke from all the butterflies in his stomach. Then Jeremy's phone buzzed. Jeremy jumped away from him like he'd been shocked and dig his phone out of his pocket.

"Dad's here I need to go. Do you want to walk me out?"

"Sure why not." Yes, maybe Jeremy had just tried to kiss him, but maybe Michael was imagining things. As they walked out of the backstage area, they ignored banging and shouting coming from one of the storage rooms.

They walked out into the front hallway where they passed one of Jeremy's drama buddies who shot him a thumbs up and mouthed something Michael didn't catch. Jeremy only waved him off. They walked a few more feet before Jeremy stopped in front of the cafeteria and leaned on the wall.

"I thought your dad was here?" Michael let out a nervous laugh. "That's not leaving."

"I've just been thinking about how great of friends you and Christine are. Really thank you for everything you do. Thank you for putting up with me."

"Oh, Jeremy you know we love you. You mean the world to me." Michael blushed and looked away as he mumbled the last part.

"Can I at least get a hug before I go?" Michael raised an eyebrow at Jeremy.

"Of course." He stepped in and they embraced again, but something was different. This was tender, almost like Jeremy was afraid he'd lose Michael if he let go. They pulled apart but kept their arms around each other. They looked into each other's eyes. Jeremy smiled softly and began to lean in. This, THIS, was the moment Michael had been waiting for, but he chickened out. Michael turned his head at the last moment, and Jeremy kissed his cheek. Michael's stomach erupted in butterflies.

Jeremy had tried to kiss him, and try again he did. He tried four more times to kiss Michael, but each time Michael chickened out. Finally, Jeremy gave up and pulled back further only holding Michael's hands. Jeremy ran a thumb over the other boy's knuckles sending a chill down Michael's spine. He brought Michael's hand up and kissed the back of it before letting go. Michael could only stare at the the grout in the floor tiles. He'd blown his only chance. Jeremy stepped closer only to cup Michael's cheek, caress his jaw, and tilt his chin up to look at him.

"I won't force it," he whispered sadly, and turned to leave.

"Bye," Michael called out.

"Bye," Jeremy replied. Michael was the only one to look back as they parted ways. Immediately he dashed back to where Christine was. He grabbed her and pulled her away from her little tour group.

"Christine, Jeremy tried to kiss me!" He tried to whisper, but it turned into more of a shout.

"Oh, yea, he does that," Jenna Rolan commented. Michael gave her a look.

"What really?" Christine exclaimed. "That's crazy!"

"But I chickened out..." Michael trailed off. He was still on a bit of an adrenaline rush, but it was beginning to wear off. He had just lost his only chance to kiss the boy he likes. He pulled out his phone to see three missed texts

Player Two: I shouldn't have done that  
Player Two: I'm sorry  
Player Two: I messed up

[here Michael's story delves from my own]

"I have to go to Jeremy's," Michael whispered.

"What?" Christine hadn't heard him.

"I have to go to Jeremy's!" Michael shouted as he turned to sprint out of the school. He jumped in his PT Cruiser and pealed out of the school parking lot. He raced as fast as he could to Jeremy's. As soon as he got there he jumped out of his car and slammed the door shut. He bounded up the porch steps and beat on the door. Mr. Heere answered, pantless.

"Michael? Jeremy said you would never be coming over again?" Mr. Heere was beyond confused.

"Well, sir, Jeremy is stupid. Where is he?" Michael replied, trying to peek into the house.

"He's up in his room–"

"Thanks." Michael shoved past Mr. Heere and up the steps to the second floor where Jeremy's room was. He didn't even bother knocking before flinging the door open. Jeremy whipped around. His eyes were red and puffy, tears still making their way down his cheeks.

"M-Michael?" Jeremy looked at him in wonder.

"Don't be sorry, I'm sorry." Michael whispered. He sank to his knees beside Jeremy's bed and gently took hold of Jeremy's face before smashing their lips together.

No, it wasn't perfect or graceful, but neither were they. They wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based off a true story. The majority of this story is what actually happened between me and my best friend (I hope he doesn't see this that'd be awkward). I thought it would work really well for Boyf Riends...


End file.
